A Change Of Plans
by baerritosandtears
Summary: During New Moon, what if Aro had realized how much he wanted Alice on his side. So he did the only logic thing, not let her leave. What are the Cullen's going to do to get her back? How is Jasper going to deal with the loss of his love? as of 11/20/12 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth..I know I suck...I'm taking forever to update a story and then I go and start a new one...what can I say I'm difficult XD well anywho this a new story that has been in my head for like ever (it's really been since I saw Breaking Dawn XD) Ooh I know I totally switched up the encounter in New Moon but it's my time to play with them, lol. **_

_**I don't own Twilight, and if I did Jasper and Alice would have much more lovin XD**_

"No! You can not be serious. Alice don't!" Edward shouted at his adopted sister after he read her thoughts.

Alice didn't take her eyes away from Aro's. "Edward. Be quite." She stepped closer to him and extended her hand towards him. Her golden eyes noticing a female member of his guard tense slightly, _that must be Renata._ She thought to herself as she finally reached Aro. "I can promise you that Bella will be one of us."she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

Aro placed his powdery white hands on top of hers and smiled as he saw the scene before his very eyes."Mmhmm Ms. Cullen your ability never ceases to amaze me." he said with a delighted smile on his face. He continued to hold her hand, looking into her past. "Hmm very, very interesting." he murmured with sparkling eyes as he gently placed her hand back down.

Alice nods with a pleasant smile. "See, I told you she would be. And if Edward doesn't do it, you have my word that I shall."

Aro nods, he was deep in thought about this.

Edward suddenly let out a growl and he whispered."No, leave her alone."

Alice looked over at Edward slightly confused. She checked the future and shook her head at what she saw. "No. Sorry, Aro but I have to decline." she shook her head trying to get the image of herself with red eyes out of her head.

Aro looked up at her with a sly smile. "And why would you decline, Ms. Cullen?"'

"Because I am perfectly happy with my life at home, with my family." Alice said carefully, making sure to keep a smile on her face, even though she was scared out of her mind.

"Friends." Aro said addressing Marcus and Cauis. "Don't you think Ms. Cullen would have a fabulous time with us? She could be quite useful."

"She has a binding relationship with another vampire.." Marcus said expressionlessly from his chair.

"Ahh yes. Major Jasper Whitlock." Aro recalled with a smile on his face. "He could be quite useful as well." he muttered

Edward let out a growl."Aro, it won't look good." he said after he read his mind.

"My young friend, don't worry so much." Aro replied as he looked over at him, his smiling eyes were unsettling as he looked towards one of the members of his guard, Chelsea, and gave her a nod.

Alice frowned slightly as she watched this. She knew of Chelsea and her ability and twist relationships. She took a step back as Chelsea stepped closer to them. Her future changing and twisting until it settled on her with red eyes and in a black cloak. She shook her head at that and said. "May we leave now?"she noticed as he gave another look towards members of his guard and she took a step back towards her brother and Bella.

Aro watched her with kind, yet ruthless eyes. "I've been waiting for some one like you, Ms. Cullen and I won't let you go that easily."

Alice shook her head quickly and winced as she ran into Felix. "No, I don't want to stay. You can't force me to stay here."

Aro laughed and said. "Actually I can...that's what so grand about being who I am." he clapped his hands and watched as Felix wrapped his arms arms around small body and held her firm.

"No! Please just let us go!" Bella shouted as she watched with wide terror feared eyes.

"Oh no worries, Bella. You guys will go..well you two will. Now, Edward take your singer and follow Demetri back to street. There you shall take the closest plane and head home." Aro said.

"No! We aren't leaving without Alice." Edward growled.

Jane smirked as she looked at him."Pain." she muttered in an utterly sweet voice.

Edward clenches his teeth as he fell to the ground twitching in pain.

Bella and Alice both screamed out. "Stop!" Alice started to struggle against Felix and as she tried to get to her brother. "Please! Stop! I'll stay, I'll stay!" she screamed.

Aro smiled and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder."Good job, my dear."

At her master's touch, Jane stopped her mental assault on Edward and she looked up at Aro with adoring eyes.

Edward quickly stood up and shook his head at Alice. "No, Ali, he will kill me for letting them keep you."

Alice held in a wince as she replied. "You don't have a chose, Edward. You and Bella must leave now...I'll try to contact you."

Aro watched their interaction with studying eyes. "You my say goodbye..but do not try anything..or will will be forced to act." he's eyes wondered to Jane and Alec.

As soon as Felix released his hold on Alice, she was hugging Bella and Edward tightly. "Don't fear..I'm going to be fine." she whispered as she kept her visions to herself,not even thinking about them.

Bella was crying as she said. "Oh Alice!" she hugged her.

Edward had his arms around both of them as he looked at her. "Don't worry Alice, We are going to fix this."

Alice nods as she said in her mind _Please keep Jasper in control, don't let him freak out. Please Edward, I'm begging you to not him lose himself. _

Edward nods and replies. "Okay, Alice. I won't.." he hugged her once more and gently got Bella.

"No! Edward we just can't leave her here!" Bella stated as she looked around at the vampires in the room. She couldn't picture tiny bubbly Alice in this place.

"You have no chose...now leave." Aro said, his normal glee filled tone gone. He looked towards Alec and Jane again and smiled as Edward got her hand again. "Good choice my young friends. Now get going."

Edward pulled Bella close to him and glared at them. "We will be back."

"Oh I would expect less of you if you didn't come back." Aro replied with a smile.

Edward locked eyes with Alice and he followed Demetri back above grounds.

Alice watched Bella and Edward leave and it felt like hope walked out the door with them. She slowly turned to look at Aro and the other members of Volturi.

"Welcome home, Alice, Welcome home." Aro said with a bright smile on his face. He turned to Chelsea and Corin. "Please show her to an room and get her settled. We have a meeting in an hour."

Chelsea and Corin moved over to Alice and a blink of an eye and placed their hands on her arms and guides her to the doors.

Alice walked numbly with them as she addressed her future. It did not look good for her, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the series! Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, I just play with them XD**_

Edward was holding Bella in his arms, rubbing soothing circles over her skin as gently as he could. He couldn't believe the events that just took place. He felt Bella's warm tears on his arm and he sighed kissing the top of her head gently. He looked towards his left at the empty seat next to him. The seat that Alice should be in. He cringed at the look she gave them as they were forced out of room. He never wanted to leave her there with him, but he had no chose...right? He had to save Bella and it was what Alice wanted. But he still felt so guilty and so full of self pity. He closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking.

Bella was crying softly as she held on to Edward. She was in utter shock, she couldn't bring herself to seeing that Alice was truly not with them, that she was truly back in the place. "What are we going to do, Edward? How...how are we going to tell Jasper." she added with a sudden gasp.

Edward sighed as he gently placed his head on hers. "I have no clue, love. He will know as soon as he sees us and not her. We just have to stop him before he does anything to rash." he whispered against her soft brown hair.

Bella nods slowly as she sighed softly, wiping her tears. "Oh Alice, she shouldn't be there. She doesn't belong in that kind of environment."

Edward nods as he held her closer to his body. "She doesn't...stop fretting Bella we are going to get her back."

Bella nods and she went off into her won little world, not even noticing when the plane landed or when Edward gently got her up. She blinked as they left the plane and she held her hand as she sighed softly. "Here we go."

Edward nods as he held her hand and looked around for his family. He could hear their thoughts before he could see them and he winced as Jasper thoughts focused on Alice and if she was okay or not. He took in a breath and held Bella to them as they were nearly tackled by Esme with hugs, and Carlisle as well.

Rosalie frowned as she looked around them. "Where is Alice?"

Esme and Carlisle both stopped in their hugs and looked around for her as well, they expected her to go straight for Jasper. But Jasper stood where had been standing since the plane landed.

"Jasper..."Edward said as he looked at him.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked softly as he looked around. "Did she forget her bag or something?" he asked quietly as he looked back towards the closing doors.

"Jasper." Edward repeated. "We have to talk...when we get home."

"No! Where is Alice? Where is my wife?" Jasper asked as he looked at Edward with confused and scared eyes.

Bella bit her lip and looked at the ground as she whispered. "Jasper, they kept her...they wouldn't let her leave."

Jasper felt like his whole world had caved in. He leaned against the wall and stared down at his hands. He tried to focus, tried to ask questions but nothing came out but a wince and a whimper. He couldn't believe his pixie was in Volterra.

Esme had her mouth covered with her hand and looked at them. "What happened?"

"Let's get home..so we can talk. Emmett get him." Carlisle said gently as he nods at Jasper.

Emmett nods slowly as he wrapped his large over his brother's shoulder and guides him to car.

Jasper had no idea that they had arrived at home until he felt a gentle nudge on his right shoulder. He stepped into the house and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

Edward went and started to explain everything that happened. "And that was when the plan changed in Aro's mind. I saw it and tried to get us out of their but used members of their guard...Jane was used on me and Felix grabbed Alice around the waist and held her firm."

Jasper growled softly at the thought of someone hurting his Alice. "And..?"

"She screamed for her to stop and that she would stay if they didn't hurt Bella or myself." Edward replied softly.

Esme had a terror stricken look plastered on her face as she held on to Carlisle.

Jasper looked towards the window with an icy look on his face. "Then you left..you left her there?" his voice was soft yet drenched with disgust, his emotions twisting everyone elses in the room.

"Jasper! We didn't have a choice! Please believe us. I would have gladly taken her spot by Alice insisted." Bella cried as tears fell from her cheek.

Jasper bit his tongue, holding in his rude comment. He threw a glare when Edward growled at him. He looked towards the door and thought about his options.

"No!" Edward growled.

"Don't tell me what to Edward, I can do what I want." Jasper muttered as he looked towards the door that was now being blocked by Emmett.

"Jasper, I know your upset. But you can't just leave an-" Carlilse started but was cut off by Jasper.

"Carlisle, what would you do if they had Esme? How would you react?" Jasper asked softly as he looked the man in his eyes.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and nods at Jasper. "Please, son don't leave just yet. Let us help you get her back. We love Alice just as much as you do and we all want her back."

Jasper sighed softly as he leaned against the wall. "Okay, We need to plan and we need to plan smart and quick. We can't have her there to long because they have Chelsea and Corin on their sides."

"Chelsea and Corin?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Chelsea can manipulate relationships..meaning she can twist Alice's feelings for us, for Jasper and Corin can make her content with it." Carlisle explained.

Bella nods with a soft whimper as she thought about Alice being there with them.

"So we need to get back there and plead her case...we are at a disadvantage without Alice though." Jasper replied softly.

Esme went over and hugged him."Don't worry, Jasper, we are going to get her back. Safe and sound."

"Safe and sound." Jasper repeated with a soft twinge of bitterness in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz! So like always read and review and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Twilight!**_

Chelsea and Corin lead Alice to her new quarters. "It is going to be fine, Ms. Cullen." Corin whispered as they walked down the hall.

Alice didn't say anything as she walked between them.

"It is not all bad here. We have fun sometimes." Chelsea adds with a smile, her bright red eyes seeming some what kind.

Alice still didn't say anything. She got to a door and watched as Chelsea pulled out a key and unlocked the large door. Alice took a step inside the room and looked around with soft, she couldn't deny it the room was wonderful. It was large and spacious and plenty of closet space, which was the first thing she looked for, and it was a flat screen on one wall with bookcases on the opposite side of the room. She walked further into the room and ran her fingers over the nice furniture. She bit her lip as she turned back to look at Chelsea and Corin. "Well, it is nicer than I expected."

Corin let out a soft smile and said. "I must go and get back to the wives...Aro don't want them alone for long periods of time." with that final not she left the room and hurried to the tower.

Alice watched her leave and then turned her attention to Chelsea. "Are you going to alter my relationship with my family?" she asked in with a soft whisper.

Chelsea stepped closer to her and whispered softly. "I am suppose to."

Alice nods as she sat down on the couch. "And nothing I can tell you will stop you?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Afraid not. Aro does not like disobedience and I will not be punished." Chelsea as she sat down next to her.

Alice sighed softly as she put her head on her knees. "Please...don't do this. I...I.." she stopped and shook her head. "Fine...do what you have to do." she whispered softly. She didn't see a way out of this. She knew that Jasper and her family would do anything to save her. She would check the future every time she could and she would keep tabs on them. But she had to be careful to not touch Aro, or to at least make sure that whatever her family was going to be up too wasn't to over the top that Aro would be forced to act. She finally looked up at Chelsea, just realizing that the other vampire was staring at her. "Well, are you going to do it?"

"I'm trying." Chelsea muttered as she stared at her.

"Oh...sorry." Alice replied as she looked down at her hands again, waiting to feel something different for her family.

"I don't understand." Chelsea muttered as she looked away from her, holding her head. "It should be working but it's not." she stood up and glared slightly at Alice. "Come on. You have to change into the ropes and then we must get to the meeting."

"What ropes?" Alice asked.

"The ropes that are in the closet. There should be some in your size." Chelsea said as she went over to the closer. "Yo must always wear the ropes when there is a meeting or a gathering. But other than that we are free to wear what we want, we do lots of online shopping." she added with a soft smile.

Alice nods as she went over to the closet and looked inside. She saw a pair that wouldn't completely drown her and she pulled them over her clothes. She frowns at her reflection, she seemed so out of place in them. She gently touched her darkening gold eyes and she knew she would need to drink soon and she hated to think of what she would hear if she asked Aro for animal blood.

"Come on, tardiness is not welcomed." Chelsea said as she got Alice's hand and nearly pulled her from the room and back to the meeting room. She stopped as she got to the slight line of other vampires trying to get inside the room.

Alice looked at the other members of the guard and was surprised to see so many. Chelsea and her finally managed to get inside the room and she followed Chelsea to a seat near the end of the long table.

Aro, Marcus and Cauis all took their seats at the head of the table and they looked at the vampires surrounding them. Aro gave a delightful smile at all of them and said. "Good day everyone."

Everyone responded with. "Good day."

Alice remained silent, she didn't view it as a good day.

Aro looked around at them again and his red eyes landed on Alice and smiled softly. "My, my, my don't you look like a young beauty. Come forward Alice. Sit closer to me." he gave a look to a vampire standing up and watched as the young male vampire rushed and brought a chair.

Alice was going to decline his offer but she felt it would be better not to piss of the head. She stood up and danced slightly to the head of the table. She sat down between him and Jane. She felt Renata tense up behind them. "Good day, Aro."she whispered softly.

"Good day, my little friend. How do you like your room?" The aged vampire asked.

"It is rather nice. Thank you." Alice replied with a smile.

Aro offered his hand to her and said. "May I?"

Alice nods slowly as she placed her small hand in his.

Aro held her gaze with a smile on his face."Hmm how interesting...Chelsea please tell me why Alice is still so connected to her family?"

Chelsea flinched slightly as she said. "Their connection is so strong, master. I haven't seen anything this strong before.. I can't alter it negatively."

"How interesting." Aro said with that same delighted smile on his face. "Well it seems this is going to be a little harder on you Alice, I had Chelsea try to lessen the pain for you. But no worries, I'll have Corin come by."

"No, that's okay." Alice said as she turned to give him a smile. "I'll be perfectly fine. I can get through this myself."

"Are you sure, little friend?" Aro asked.

"Positive." Alice said as she gave a nod. She had to be more careful with her thoughts now. She had a feeling he would always want to check in her on.

"Okay, now back to the meeting." Aro said with an excited clap of his hands. "Demetri..tell me about the situation of newborns in China."

Alice zoned out slightly, but careful to pay some sort of attention the the information being exchanged around her. She was letting her thought zero in on Jasper when she felt that familiar tug on her mind and she was pulled into a vision.

Aro had been keeping an eye on her and saw the change of her eyes. He turned and looked at her, stopping the conversation between him and Jane. "Ms. Cullen, are you having a vision?"

The whole guard shifted their attention to Alice and waited for any sign.

Alice finally felt the vision release her and she looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

"What was the vision?" Aro asked.

"Vampires..they want to take this place down. They are strong and ready to do anything to get the power the Volturi posses." Alice said.

"Give me your hand." Aro said softly.

Alice placed her small hand on his larger one and looked at him as he saw what she saw.

"Well, this is quite unnerving. It seems they get through our defenses and manage to kill some of us." Aro said as he watched the vision. "Thank you, Ms. Cullen. You have just helped us greatly." he smiled down at her.

Alice took her hand from him with a nod and with a check of her future she hid her frown seeing that she would be getting closer to Aro. _Oh this is just great. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! Here is a new chapter, as always read, review and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

"You don't understand! We don't have that much time!" Edward and Jasper both yelled to their family. Jasper couldn't understand why they weren't on a plane right now to Italy. He couldn't let his wife be away from that long, especially with that group of vampires. He looked towards Edward and gave a nod of appreciation, it seemed one member of his family understood the graveness of this situation.

"I looked into Alice's mind. She had a vision right before we were forced out." Edward said softly.

"Of what?" Carlisle asked.

"Her with red eyes. They will force her to feed from humans." Edward replied.

"And something like that would break Alice." Jasper sighed as he leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew how much Alice loved everyone, even humans, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever drank human blood.

Esme was sitting next to Carlisle, biting her bottom lip. "Then we must go to her as soon as possible."

Edward shook his head and said. "Stop! Alice is most likely having a vision of this right now, Aro can easily touch her and see everything that we decide. We have to be careful." he rubbed his hair, wondering how they were going to get away with this.

"And how are we suppose to get her? I highly doubt The Volturi are going to just hand her over if we barge in their and ask nicely." Emmett said with a look at his family.

"I'll speak to Aro. We are still friends. I can most likely make him see reason." Carlisle replied.

"And if that doesn't work we will do what we have to do." Emmett offered with a large smile on his face.

A growl was heard from Rosalie and she pushed herself off the wall to look at her husband. "Must you always want to pick fights?"

Emmett pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Rosie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but snuggled to him. She looked towards Jasper and sighed softly, she hated seeing her 'twin' so distressed. He just seemed so lost and out of place without Alice but Rosalie was happy that he hadn't slipped up.

"He wouldn't do that." Edward said as he looked at her.

"Stay out of my head, Edward." Rosalie said with an eyeroll.

Edward simply shrugged and looked back towards his family. "So we can't make any decisions until we are already in Volterra. It's going to be hard but after we discuss something quickly change your minds."

"That's going to piss her off." Emmett replied with a chuckle.

Jasper nods faintly at that, a small smile coming to his lips as he thought about how angry his pixie would get when someone kept changing their minds. He sighed softly and closed his eyes and just thought about her. He missed her terribly and couldn't believe she had been gone for three days now. Even though everyone kept telling him that it wasn't his fault he simply knew that it was. If he hadn't snapped and attacked Bella then Edward wouldn't have left and tried to kill himself after all the events that took place a few weeks. Jasper knew it was his fault for being weak.

"Will you stop that!" Edward shouted.

"Will you stay out of my head!" Jasper replied as he turned to look at his mind reader of a brother.

"No! Alice asked me to watch out for you and if she found out that you felt it was your fault she would terribly upset." Edward said with a sigh.

Jasper frowned as he looked at the ground and ignored Edward. He had to get Alice back even if it killed him. He had a plan that he wouldn't even think about, because he didn't want his noisy brother to try and stop him.

Edward was looking at Jasper, trying to figure out what he was thinking and getting slightly angry he couldn't figure it out. "What are you planning?" he asked him.

"Nothing." Jasper replied with a blank face. "Nothing at all."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, what are we going to do?" his eyes roamed over his family and he waited for any ideas.

"We go...Soon." Jasper said as he carefully chose his words, he knew his wife would be checking on them. He looked at Edward and thought. _You think she can have a vision of what you are hearing, you know with your mind?_

Edward shook his head and smiled brightly at him. "Good! Good...now tell me your plan."

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Jasper has a plan, you are just going to have to trust us." Edward said. He looked back at Jasper and said. "Continue."

Jasper let out a reassuring feeling to his family and started to think to Edward. _It's simple we just go now and..."_

Edward nods as he listened to his brother. "Good, good..Okay you guys we have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the new chapter, as always read and enjoy**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

Alice looked around at the many vampires filing around. The meeting had ended and Aro had dismissed everyone. Alice had watched everyone leave the room in a line and she sat there wondering she what she was suppose to do with her time now. She looked towards Aro, Marcus and Cauius and realized they were staring at her.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?" Marcus said as he looked at her.

"I uhm..I'm not sure where to go." Alice replied as she looked towards Aro.

Aro was smiling at her and he said. "Stay here...we might need you for the planning session we are about to have."

Alice nods and sat back down. She found it amusing how business like the Volturi was. She settled back in her chair and looked up when Alec, Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and Afton. She realized that those were the ones with abilities. The other members of the guard weren't included in this meeting. She looked around saw Renata right behind Aro, like always, and she wondered where Corin was and then she rolled her eyes a little already knowing that she was with the two wives. The ones who weren't allowed to leave the castle.

"Okay, now that we have all returned, we should all welcome the newest member of our home." Aro said as he stood. His red eyes turning to focus on Alice, his face was filled with happiness. He started to clap and looked around at the round table with a raised eyebrow. "I said welcome her.."

Everyone but Jane started to erupt in applause for Alice.

Aro raised an eyebrow at her and said. "Jane, my darling. What seems to be the issue? Don't you like your new friend?"

Jane gave a delicate snort as she replied "Master, I wouldn't call Ms. Cullen my friend. I don't like the Cullens...and I surely don't like her."

Aro gave a nod, as if he was thinking it over. "Hmm well that is going to complicate things. I was going to have you take her under your wing. Show her how we do things here."

Jane frowned slightly and said. "Master I.."

"But no, I shall give the privilege to another worthy.." Aro raised his hand when she tried to interrupt "Another worthy member...hmm how about you, Demetri." Aro said with a kind smile.

Demetri looked up with a slightly surprised look on his face. "But sir, I..I would be happy too." he realized he didn't want to end up like Jane, who was currently looking away ashamed for not taking the chance to please her master.

"Good job...then it's settled." Aro said clapping his hands.

Alice frowned slightly and rubbed her neck, remembering when he had held her firmly in placed witht his one hand. She caught a glimpse of the future and frowned even more. "No. Not going to happen Aro."

"What do you mean, my young friend?" Aro asked as he looked at her. He took her hand and his smile faltered a little and said. "Hmm such a clever little seer you are...already seeing the possibility that passed through mind."

"Well that possibility is never going to happen!" Alice exclaimed.

"And why not my d ear. Think about the possibility. It would be a wonderful combination." Aro said getting all the more excited with his plan.

"Not going to happen. I love Jasper too much to even consider it." Alice replied with a frown on her elfin face.

"Consider what?" Demetri asked charmingly.

Alice looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Us...as in us together...like I already told Aro. It is not going to happen."

Demetri was silent and he looked towards his master and then back towards Alice. He looked her over and smiled slightly. "Well I wouldn't mind."

Alice clenched her teeth and shook her head. "Not..going..to..happen.."

Aro chuckled and said. "Okay, let's move on to the order of business. The vampire attack. Now Alice please tell us everything about what you saw."

Alice took a few unneeded calming breaths before saying. "They are from a coven in Australia. They have been keeping to themselves and making sure they did nothing to draw our...your attention. It is nearly 20 of them and 7 of them have abilities..I can feel that but I just don't know what they can do yet. They are strong enough to get inside Volterra and inside the castle. They kill everyone and take over."

"Oh that is never going to happen! She's lying!" Jane exclaimed.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Aro replied with an raised eyebrow. "Are you calling me an liar, Jane?"

"No master! Never." Jane exclaimed quickly.

"Good." Aro said.

"But I do find it odd that this said attack did even come around until she showed up." Alec said, speaking up for the first time.

Jane smiled and got her brother's hand. "Yes. I agree."

"The planning has been happening for a long time. You just weren't able to see it without me." Alice replied through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, young one, I am not doubting you. I can see you and I know you speak the truth." Aro said, his hand still holding hers. He enjoyed looking into her past it was...refreshing.

Alice quickly, but at the same time slowly, pulled her hand away. She didn't want him to see her private thoughts about herself or Jasper. She sighed softly thinking about her love. She missed him terribly, she couldn't risk checking in on him with Aro around her. Because she knew her Jasper was coming for her, and she didn't want to spoil his plan. She looked up, realizing that Demetri was staring at her. She couldn't believe that Aro could even think about them two being something. She sighed softly and realized she saw why he would think they could be possible. Not because of their personality but because of their powers. Alice could see the future and Demetri was a spectacular tracker. Them two together would get the job down quickly. Plain and simple. Alice checked her future once more and closed her eyes seeing Demetri was now making his way into her future and making things for her very difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter. Please review and of course enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

~Jasper~

Jasper was pacing back and forth as he waited as patiently as he could for the plane to arrive. Everything was going perfectly so far, which had no doubts that it would. This part of the plan was easy. Part 1 of the plan was to get back to Volterra without the notice of the Volturi. Carlisle thought the Volturi would have flights and everything else being watched for their arrival so they had to go about this smartly. Jasper suggested that they simply split up and make their own way into the city, which seemed easier said than done. So at the moment it was Jasper and Carlisle waiting for the flight to Italy. They would be heading straight to Volterra and would try to be rational with Aro and would try to get Alice returned to them safely. If that didn't work well they still had the plan Jasper had thought of. The blonde vampire sighed softly ass he ran his fingers through his unruly locks. It was hard for him to even focus without Alice by his side, without knowing she was safe or even alive. He winced at the last thought and shook his head silently. No. He couldn't allow himself to think like that it would mess him up and he had to stay focused. They were too many things he needed to get down and too many things he had to make sure went off without a hitch. And the next impossible thing was doing this without thinking too much about it because Alice would most likely have a vision and then Aro would find out everything and all of Jasper's hard work would have went down the drain, most likely just like him. He took in another unneeded deep breath and looked up when he realized their plane was bordering. He quickly followed behind Carlisle and sat down as soon as he found their seats.

"Jasper. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise you that we are going to get Alice back and everything will be well." Carlisle soothed with a promising smile as he sat down beside his "son."

Jasper nods his head silently and ran his fingers through his hair again. He took in one more calming breath before he leaned back in the chair and acted as if he was paying attention to the flight attendants demonstration of safety rules he didn't need. His thoughts were on one thing and that was his Alice.

~Alice~

Alice lay on the bed that was in her room with the softest whimper. She had been checking the future all day and was starting to get a headache as she tried to focus on her family. She was trying to force visions that just weren't coming to her. She frowned deeply and turned to lay on her side and she glared when she saw Demetri. She quickly sat up and looked at him as her eyes narrowed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Demetri just laughed as he walked into the room even more and looked around with a soft tsk. "Your room is just simply plain and boring. I would have thought you would have did something more to it."

"And I would have thought you heard me the first time when I asked about the knocking thing. Get out of my room now." Alice hissed as she stood up quickly on the ground beside her bed. She looked him over silently and knew she could take if she had to. She had Jasper to thank for that. She held in her wince as she felt that familiar pang of hurt and sorrow in her chest whenever she thought about her Jasper.

Demetri laughed as he took another step towards her and didn't stop until he was standing right in front of them. He could easily be touching her chest to chest if he leaned forward only a centimeter. "And why would I do that, little one? That just takes the fun out of everything." He moved his hand up to gently move a strand of hair from her face. He didn't expect her to slam her tiny hands against his chest with such force and really didn't expect for him to go flying into the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. He staggered up and blinked when he saw how fast she was and how agile. "That wasn't very nice, little one."

Alice snarled and with a blink of an eye she was behind him and had him on his knee's with her arm firmly around his neck. "I could break your neck right now. I swear to whoever is listening I will do it if ya don't get out my room." She snarled as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Demtri snarled as he struggled a bit but stopped when he saw that her grip was indeed tightening and was rather strong. He wasn't expecting this much of a fight from someone of her nature, someone so small and vegan. "Fine. I'll leave." He finally said.

Alice thought about actually snapping his neck and felt her arm tightening on it's own accord. But before anything could happen she heard voice coming towards her room. She wasn't strong enough to take on more than one vampire at a time. She quickly let him go and with another blink of the eye she was at her bed once more and glaring at Demetri. "Get out." Her voice soft yet deadly. Something she was proud to say she learned from her Jasper.

Demetri was quickly on his feet and had the slightest smirk on his face. "Of course." He turned on his heels and walked out the room as the wheels started to spin in his head. After this encounter with her he knew for sure that she was meant to be his. She was the right amount of feisty and innocence and it drove him crazy. He nods his head towards Chelsea as he walked down the hallway.

Chelsea rolled her eyes as she walked by Demetri. She got to Alice's room and gave a slight knock on the opened door before she walked in..

Alice looked towards Chelsea with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"It is nearing time for the tour to return and Aro request your presence in the throne room." Chelsea said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Alice frowned deeply and shook her head. "No not going to happen. I refuse to drink human blood, and I'm not going to kill humans. That's just wrong and it's murder."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't do it than you shall be punished." Chelsea nibbled her bottom lip and felt her body tense as she mentioned the punishment.

"Well then you must punish me. I refuse to drink and kill humans. Innocent humans." Alice shook her head in disgust.

Chelsea sighed as she stepped into the hall and called for someone softly.

Alice strained to hear but she couldn't understand what was being said which was weird because she was a vampire after all.

Jane stepped into the room with a smirk as she looked at her. "I knew I was going to have a chance to have some fun with you."

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at the girl that was around her height. She could take the pain, she knew she could. She would do this thousand times before she caved and drank from a human.

Jane smirked and stepped inside the room. "Dear little Alice. You are just so sure of yourself aren't you." She opened her cloak and pulled out a long whip.

Alice frowned as she watched her. "What is that?" her voice rising as her gaze never left the whip in Jane's hand.

"This, my dear is a very special and rather wonderful invention of mine." Jane said proudly. She stepped even closer to Alice and whispered with a bright gleam in her eyes. "You see punishments here are rarely given out because after someone has had special time with this." She cracked the whip. "They've learned their lesson." She tilted her head to the side and smirked. "You're probably thinking what makes this whip so special. Well my dear little Alice. I'll be glad to show you." She let her gaze focus on the girl before her and squealed gleefully as she watched her fall to the ground in pain. She reached back quickly before letting the tip of the whip whack Alice right on the back, smirking ever so slightly when the girl's shirt ripped.

Alice was gasping and whimpering in pain as she felt Jane use her power on her. But everything changed as soon as that whip hit her back and she knew why it was so dear and special to Jane. The little sadistic freak had managed to douse the whip in newborn venom, or some kind of poison that sent the most horrible jolts of pain through Alice's body. She could feel her skin tearing and she knew she would be scarred. "JASPER!" she screamed out in pain as sobs racked through her body and tears she could never cry forced themselves to her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz…here is the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story..I might just be heading in the direction or think it's a wonderful idea..Anywho I don't own Twilight.**_

Jane watched with a twisted smile on her child like face and a amused gleam in her eyes. She held the whip in her shaky hands and tilted her head as she looked at the little vegetarian vampire. She rolled her eyes in disgust and sneered. "Oh shut up. I'm tired of hearing your pathetic little sobs. I wasn't even hitting you that hard."

Alice was shaking with terror and pain as she struggled to get back to her feet. She bit her lip to force herself not to verbally strike back at Jane. She had done that already and it had gotten her another ten lashes. She could feel the shirt on her back ripped and her hard vampire skin was also ripped, though she could feel it healing itself. She knew it was going to be scarred though and that thought had her sobbing even more. She nibbled down on her bottom lip harder as she finally managed to sit up and looked at Jane through her heavy lidded eyes. She could feel the venom building her mouth as she felt all the hatred she held for this place and now for this little vampire in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to get up and tear this bitch the pieces. She felt a tug of a vision and felt her eyes glaze over as she fell into the vision.

Jane watched her with a growl. She had been told by her master that if she saw the Cullen girl in a vision she was to get him at once. She quickly ran from the room and went to fetch her master.

Alice gasped as she was released from the vision. She closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to piece it all together. She frowned when she felt another presence in the room. She could tell who it was quickly and she whispered. "Aro."

"Jane has told me that you've had a vision." Aro said gently as he stood in front of the still kneeling vampire.

Alice gave a nod of her head. "Yes. That is correct."

"May I?" Aro asked as he held out his hand, waiting for her to place her smaller hand in his.

"No. Not until I can go hunting..Animal hunting." Alice stated as she finally stood up with a soft wince. Her dark eyes locked up on his as she stayed her ground.

Aro blinked in surprise and held up his hand to stop an eager Jane. "That isn't going to happen, my dear. I'm not letting you leave this castle."

"Then I'm not going to give you my hand." Alice wrapped her arms around herself. "And if you touch me without asking I'll just mess up everything my head and you won't know what was the real vision or what I made up." She took in a deep unneeded breath. "I don't like feeding from humans. I'm not going to start now."

Aro tsked but had a smile on his face. "Hmm..You are a little minx, small one. But I am not letting out this castle and you aren't getting any animal blood. You are going to be here forever and you aren't going to be getting any special treatment. You are one of us now, little one. And we drink human blood."

"Then you aren't going to see my visions!" Alice squealed as she backed away from him.

"And I guess you won't be getting anything at all to drink. I was trying to avoid this, Alice. But you just can't seem to behave and act like a mature adult." Aro sighed softly and turned to Jane and Alec. "Take her down to the lower levels…everything should be set up already."

Alice eyes widen as she tried to run away from them. She didn't make it far before she felt Jane use her power on her. She fell to the ground with a squeal and started to twitch. _Oh Jazz..Please hurry._

~Jasper~

Jasper was sitting on a plane and was tapping his foot against the floor. It was due to land any minute now and that means he was one step closer to getting his Alice back. His whole being felt wrong without her by his side and talking animatedly about the latest fashion or about something she had seen. A smile tugged on his lips as he thought about that. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy blonde locks and looked towards Carlisle. "Thank you for coming with me, Carlisle." His voice soft as he looked from him and towards the window.

Carlisle gave a smile and placed his hand on Jasper's scarred hand. He looked towards his son and replied. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. We all love Alice, Jasper. We would do anything to have her back with us." He sighed softly as he looked out the window as well, his voice growing softer. "She is my daughter and I hate not knowing how she is doing."

"I know how she is doing and it isn't well. She can't be in a place like that. She has already been through so much and she puts on this front when she is around everyone because everyone expects her to be bubbly and happy Alice. But I know her. We were on our own for nearly a decade and I know what she fears and how easily she can be broken." Jasper whispered as he finally turned to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned slightly as he looked towards Jasper. "What do you mean what she fears?"

Jasper shook his head with the softest sigh. "She hates the thought of drinking human blood. She fears it actually. She is going to kill me for telling you this but when she first woke up and after she had a vision of me she went on a rampage in Mississippi. She had no clue what she was and the thirst was utterly painful for her. After she drained nearly 50 humans dry she started to have visions of you guys and how you never drank from humans and she started to feel horrible with herself. She starved herself for a bit before she had the next vision of you guys hunting animals. She finally got it right and didn't try to find me until the red in her eyes had nearly vanished." He whispered softly as he looked towards Carlisle. "You and both know that Aro is going to force her drink human blood and I'm scared that it will break her if she does it." He added as he looked away from him once more.

Carlisle was silent as he let all this information settle in his head. He had no clue about this and it shocked him that he didn't. "She never told me.."

"Because she looks up to you and she doesn't want you to think of her as a failure or something." Jasper drawled out as he looked towards the ground, happy to see they were finally descending. "'Please don't tell the others and don't let Alice know that you know. I can't bear the thought of her finding out I told you something she told me in pure confidence." His voice soft and pleading.

"Don't worry, son. I won't tell anyone." Carlisle replied as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for confiding in me."

Jasper nods his head and turned to look at Carlisle. "Alice isn't the only one that trusts and looks up to you." He gave a slight nod and a tug could be seen at the corner of his lips, a crooked smile would have been there if they weren't on a plane to their possible deaths.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh get up!" Jane shouted with a twisted grin on her face. She cracked the whip in her hands with a delighted smile, seeing the smaller and younger vampire quiver even more.

Alice winced and sobbed dryly against the dirty dungeon floor. She could feel the skin on her back repairing itself and leaving most likely horrid scars in the place. She had lost track of the time she had been down in here but she was pretty sure it has been about a day. Jane would come and go and every time asked her if she would drink from the human and Alice would give the same response.

"Now. Are you going to drink from the human?" She cracked the whip right next to Alice's head.

Alice cried out. "Yes! Yes just please stop." She sobbed as she curled into herself, trying to protect her damaged body.

Jane pouted a little she had been expecting the girl to give up so quickly. "Good girl. I'll be back." She turned and walked out of the room.

Alice looked up from her arms and saw the door had been left open. She checked the future and saw that she actually had a chance. She stood up and wobbled a little to the door before she started to run like a blur through the dungeon. She found her way out of the dungeons and knew where she was now. She smirked a little to herself as she continued to run, she knew the door was so close she could almost feel the fresh air hitting her face. She screamed out in pain as she slammed down to the ground by a larger vampire.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going, little one?" Demetri smirked as he held her hands above her head.

"Get off of me!" Alice shouted as she struggled to get from him.

Demetri smirked and leaned down to run his nose against her neck "Hmm now that we are in this position I'm not sure if I want to get up."

Alice snarled and snapped her jaw at him. "Get off of me!" she screamed as she struggled.

"That is enough. Bring her to the throne room." Jane stated as she looked down at Alice. She snapped her fingers at Demetri. "Now!"

Demetri growled as he stood up and grabbed her by the neck and basically dragged her to the throne room. He tossed her to the ground in front of Aro and the rest of the guard.

"Were you trying to run from us, little Alice?" Aro asked with a frown growing on his face.

Alice was shaking with anger and all she could do was nod her head. "Yes. You can't force me to stay here. I want to go home and be with my family, with my Jasper."

Aro tsked and leaned back on his throne and crossed his legs. "Well this isn't good.."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"It's not good because I truly wish for you to be happy here, my dear, and I would be willing to give you whatever you wanted." Aro stated.

"Expect a plane ticket home." Alice whispered.

"Yes expect that. I've told you plenty of times, Alice. We need you here. I need you here and now that I have you I'm not going to give you up that easily." Aro reached down to place his fingers under her chin and tilt her head up to look into her black eyes. "Now look at you. All dirty and you need to feed." He frowned as he waved at some members of the guard. "First you shall drink and then you shall go back to your chambers and I'll send someone to tend to your back." He said after he looked at her back.

"If I have to drink human blood could it at least be from a cup?" Alice whispered softly.

Before Aro could answer there was a loud bang and the doors to the chambers opened with a loud clank. Everyone turned and gasped softly at the scene before them.

Alice tilted her head when she smelled a familiar scent. "Jazzy." She breathed as she turned around to look at him and Carlisle. "Oh Jasper!" she cried as she stood and rushed to him. She gasped as she grabbed by the nap of her neck and slammed against another body.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" Demetri snarled against her ear as he held her tightly in his arms.

Jasper snarled and moved to attack but stopped when Carlisle grabbed him. "Let go of her now." He drawled out as he stood to his full height, the side of him resurfacing that hasn't seen the light of day in decades.

"Ahh look brothers, it's Carlisle." Aro said with an excited gleam in his red eyes. He looked towards Jasper and smirked a little. "And this must be Jasper. I must say her mind didn't give you justice. You look much more frightening face to face."

Jasper just gave a slight shrug. "I suppose so. Now. I would like to know why my wife is being held captive here."

Aro didn't reply at first as he just stood and made his way towards Jasper. "Well because she has something that I won't. I don't wish to let her slip through my fingers like last time."

"Last time?" Alice choked out.

Aro shook his head. "You don't remember so it doesn't matter, little pet."

Jasper glared at him. "Aro. Please tell him to let go of my wife so we can leave."

Alice struggled against Demetri and she winced in pain as he dug his other hand into the healing scars on her back.

Jasper felt her pain and he growled as his eyes raked over her body. "What did you do to her?"

Aro didn't reply to his question and simply started to walk around in a circle around both Carlisle and Jasper. "Now. Why should I give her back. You guys are promising me anything and even if you were it wouldn't be as wonderful as this little sight seer." He was by Alice in a blink of an eye giving a loving stroke to her face.

Alice flinched away and watched as he moved his hand away.

"Because my old friend, I highly wish you want to die." Carlisle replied simply.

"Is that a threat, Carlisle?" Marcus asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Oh no just a promise, my friend. You see the rest of my family ran into a little army filled with a bunch of strong and powerful vampires just waiting to take you down. If we don't have Alice with us by sunrise they are going to be led into the city and your tyranny shall be ending." Carlisle said as he looked to Aro.

Alice gasped as she was pulled into a vision and a small smirk on her face as she looked towards Aro. "Care to see?" she held out her hand. "It's the same army I told you about."

Aro took her hand and watched the vision for himself. He glared as he dropped her hand. "Let her go."

Demetri gasped and looked at his master. "But sir! You promised me this one."

Aro glared at Demetri. "I said let her go." His red eyes flickered to Jane and shook his head. "Don't."

Demetri let go of Alice and watched as she flew into the arms of her husband.

Jasper lifted Alice into his arms and held her close. He gave a nod to Aro and the others. "Thank you for seeing things our way."

"I don't worry. We will be seeing each other once more." Aro promised.

"Yes and we shall be waiting." Carlisle stated as he and Jasper backed out of the room. "We'll be waiting."

~*~ Hours later, a summer home in Spain~*~

Jasper and Carlisle didn't stop running until they were in Spain. Even then they only slowed down to make sure Esme, Emmett and Rosalie where safe at the summer home waiting for them. Jasper was growing worried because Alice hadn't spoken a word to them. She would just clench at his shirt and bury her face in his chest whenever he tried to speak to her.

"Here we are." Carlisle stated as they got to a large Spanish villa tucked into the trees and away from civilization. He opened the gate for them and they all walked to the large doors and walked inside. They were quickly greeted by Esme.

"Alice." Esme breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her youngest adopted daughter. "Oh sweet Alice."

Alice tilted her head and gave a smile to Esme. "Hey, mom."

Esme particularly snatched Alice from Jasper's grasp and hugged her tightly. She gasped and loosened her grip when Alice yelped in pain. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked at the same time.

"My back. Jane did something to my back." Alice whispered breathlessly.

Jasper and Esme carried her over to the couch and placed her down on it. "Can I?" Jasper asked his wife as he touched her shirt.

"Of course." Alice replied softly as she closed her eyes.

Jasper lifted her shirt up and frowned deeply at what he saw. Her beautiful back was now covered in scars that were still healing. "What did they do to you?" he breathed out as pure rage course through him.

Alice grabbed his hand blindly, though she knew where it was, and she whispered. "I refused to drink from a human and Jane punished me with her little toy."

Emmett and Rosalie growled. "That little bitch." The two were coming into the room carrying a large pitcher filled with animal blood for Alice. "We got this for you just in case you weren't up to hunting."

Alice gave them both loving smiles as her eyes filled with tears she would never shed. "I thought I was going to never see you guys again." She whispered as she started to sob.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Darlin, I will always be here for you. I will always save you. You can't get rid of me that easily, love." He kissed her head gently.

Alice tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips. "I love you. I love all of you." She whispered as she turned to give each member of her family a loving smile.

"And we love you." Esme whispered for them as she hugged Alice once more. "We love you so very much."

_**The End **_

_**(So people of earth. Here is the last chapter of the story…I'm sorry if it ended so abruptly but I had plans for this story but I lost inspiration and then I gained it recently and just wrote and wrote and this is what happened. I didn't want to keep dragging it out. Please tell me what you think in a review or something cause I love those things and inspires a lady to write more Jalice fics..cause I have a few in mind XD)**_


End file.
